Don't Leave Me
by MnkyGrl63
Summary: This is my first NCIS:LA story so please be nice. From the episode "Past Lives". What if Kensi were the one who got shot?


**Don't Leave Me**

Corby holds up his gun ready to shoot Tommy when Kensi steps between them, a shot goes off followed by two more. She sees Corby go down with two holes in him when she feels a pain in her stomach; she looks down and saw the hole from the third bullet and sinks to the floor. Then Kristin runs in and hugs Tommy glad that he's okay. G runs to Kensi putting her head in his lap applying pressure to her wound.

"Oh my God. Kensi look at me, stay with me Kenz. You're going to be okay." G said trying to sooth both Kensi and himself.

"G, don't leave me okay?" he kissed her head.

"I could never leave you, I love you. Just promise me that you won't leave me. I need you." Kristin started to watch the exchange between the two.

"I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that." He kissed her head again as a tear fell down his cheek and whispered, "Don't leave me." Kristin put her hand on his back.

"Don't worry she'll be okay and you can get back to the way you were even though she doesn't love you the way you love her."

"What are you talking about, Kristin?"

"She doesn't even know your name! C'mon Jason, if someone loves you they take the time to know your name, she called you 'G'. It's not a name; it's a letter, a letter that's not even in your name."

"I do love him you stupid bitch! You're the one who doesn't know his name!" Kensi mustered the strength to yell at her and hissed in pain when G shifted his hand.

"Sorry. Sam! Where's the ambulance?"

"Five minutes out." G sighed in anger.

"That's not fast enough! Sam get the car!" G yelled lifting Kensi into his arms.

"What do you mean I don't know his name? _I _loved him!" Kristin yelled after them. "I still do." She whispered.

In the car………

Kensi's head was resting on G's lap trying to stay conscious as Sam sped the car through the streets of LA, sirens blaring.

"So, I hear you love me?" G asked Kensi running one hand through her hair while the other was still on her stomach.

"You could say that." She slurred, fighting the blood loss. "I hear you love me." She smirked at him.

"You could say that." He returned the smirk, both turning into genuine smiles.

"Here we are guys." Sam said honking the horn to get the doctors' attention. They took Kensi out of the car and put her on a gurney. G quickly placed a kiss on her forehead as they wheeled her to the OR. "So how long have you been dating?" Sam asked looking at his friend who was obviously worried for Kensi. "She's going to be alright, G. she's tough." He nodded.

"We've been dating for six months next week." Sam did a double take when he heard the quiet words of his partner.

"Six months?!" G nodded walking into the waiting room of the hospital. "How'd you keep it secret for so long?"

"Our job is to pretend to be people we're not. We just pretend we were just friends at work though I am kind of surprised you didn't know about it sooner." He smiled slightly.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as Hetty and the rest of the team walked in.

"We fell asleep on the couch a couple of times," G was smiling as he shared his memories, "then this one time about a month ago we were the last ones at the office and I was sitting at my desk trying to finish up some paperwork before we could go home. Kensi was getting impatient and decided to have some fun." G chuckled at the memory. "The next thing I know we're making out, Kensi sitting on my lap and you had to ruin it by walking in." he accused Sam. "I thought you figured it out when you saw the lip-gloss on my face but apparently you fell for the story that Kensi put it on me when I fell asleep." Sam chuckled.

"I thought there was something hinky about that story."

"Wait, you and Kensi are dating?!" Nate asked shocked. "Hetty did you know about this?" she nodded. "How long?"

"I've known for about a month and a half but I believe that Mr. Callen and Ms. Blye have been dating for about two months." Sam looked dumbfounded; G even stopped worrying about Kensi for a moment to look shocked.

"What's up with you two?" Eric asked laughing at their expressions.

"You didn't know?" they both asked Hetty at the same time.

"Know what?"

"G and Kensi have been dating for six months!" surprised flashed across her face as well as everyone else's. "You didn't know! G you and Kensi are going to go down in History! You guys kept a secret from Hetty!" G let out a surprised laugh when the doctor started toward them and all of the worry he had forgotten about for a few moments came flooding back to his face.

"Are you all here for Special Agent Blye?" they all nodded standing up and giving him their undivided attention. "We had some troubles with removing the bullet but she's out of surgery and will make a full recovery. You may visit her two at a time but keep the visits short. Ah… one other thing. She keeps mumbling something but I don't know what it means. Maybe you do?"

"What'd she say?" G asked her.

"She keeps saying 'G' over and over." G gave a small knowing smile. "Do you know what it means?"

"Yeah, I'm G. where is she?" the doctor pointed him toward Kensi's room. When G walked in the door he saw Kensi failing to sit up in the bed because of the pain in her stomach. His face softened at this sight, he hated to see her in pain. "Hey." Kensi froze on her elbow, halfway to sitting up, and smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Need a hand?" she nodded. Once he got her sitting up he sat on the bed next to her and grabbed her hand. "So, I hear you were calling for me?" Kensi blushed and adverted her eyes, nodding embarrassedly. G smiled and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're okay Kenz. I don't know what I would've done without you." He said quietly. Kensi looked at him again using her free hand to cup his cheek.

"I'm still here F. I always will be, you need me remember?" It was G's turn to blush which made Kensi laugh. She caressed his cheek to regain his attention as she pulled him closer to give him a peck on the lips. "I love you." He gave her a heart-warming smile returning the kiss.

"I love you too."

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know some of the transitions were iffy, sorry. Please R&R.


End file.
